gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise and glory of ancient empires - S.P.Q.R. Expansion
Rise and glory of ancient empires - S.P.Q.R. Expansion is the second expansion of the vanilla edition of Rise and glory of ancient empires. It needs the Megalos expansion to work. News from the Megalos Expansion *10 new ethnic groups / civilizations are now available: Roman, Italic, Celtic, Carthaginian, Germanic, Hiberian, Seleucid Greek, Dacian, Thracian and Caucasian. *Some factions from the vanilla and the Megalos expansion have been modified: for example the Urartu faction, present in the vanilla edition, stays playable and still belongs to the Mitanni ethnic group, but the faction itself is renamed as Armenia; the Thacian Odrisi, a Tribal unplayable faction in the Megalos expansion, becomes a Thracian playable faction. *The S.P.Q.R. Expansion keeps all the resources that were present in the Megalos expansion (gold, silver, cooper, marble, horses, wood, food, iron and bricks). Campaigns *''Imperial Campaign - Imperium Romanum'' *''Grand Campaign - The Unification of Italy'' *''Grand Campaign - Hannibal at the Gates'' *''Grand Campaign - Caesar in Gaul'' *''Grand Campaign - Britannian Pacification'' *''Grand Campaign - The Conquest of Hispania'' *''Grand Campaign - The Legions in Germany'' *''Grand Campaign - The Elysian Fields'' Factions Imperial Campaign - Imperium Romanum *'Rome' (Roman) *'Carthage' (Carthaginian) *'Suebi' (Germanic) *'Ptolemaia' (Egyptian) *'Iceni' (Britannic) *'Arverni' (Gallic) *'Macedon' (Macedonian Greek) *'Parthia' (Persian) *'Athens' (Ionian Greek) *'Spartan' (Spartan Greek) *'Epirus' (Macedonian Greek) *'Pontus' (Hittite) *'Seleucidia' (Seleucid Greek) *'Bactra' (Western Indian) *'Getae' (Dacian) *'Armenia' / Urartu (Assyrian) *'Nervii' (Gallic) *'Illyrian Ardiaei' (Illyrian) *'Syracuse' (Dorian Greek) *'Lusitani' (Hiberian) *'Arevaci' (Hiberian) *'Etruria' (Italic) *Samnites (Italic) *'Thracian Odrisi' / Odrysian Kingdom (Thracian, formerly Tribal) *Faliscans (Italic) *Caeretans (Italic) *Veneti (Italic) *Liguria (Italic) *Insubres (Italic) *Dumonii (Britannic) *Demetae (Britannic) *'Caledones' (Britannic) *Ebdani (Britannic) *Massilia (Gallic) *Volcae (Gallic) *Vivisci (Gallic) *Pictones (Gallic) *Namnetes (Gallic) *Carnutes (Gallic) *'Aedui' (Gallic) *Artrebates (Gallic) *Treverii (Gallic) *Sequiani (Germanic) *'Marcomanni' (Germanic) *Cheruschi (Germanic) *Frisii (Germanic) *Cimbri (Germanic) *Rugii (Germanic) *Gutones (Germanic) *Lugii (Germanic) *Helveti (Gallic) *Raeti (Germanic) *Nori (Germanic) *Boii (Germanic) *Galatia (Gallic / Hittite) *Aestii (Skythian) *Budini (Skythian) *Anartes (Skythian) *Turdetani (Hiberian) *Cantabri (Hiberian) *Galleaci (Hiberian) *Edetani (Hiberian) *Libya / Libue (Nubian) *Masaesyli (Nubian) *Garamantia (Nubian) *Meroe (Nubian) *'Axum' (Nubian) *Blemmyes (Nubian) *Nasamona (Nubian) *Blemmyes (Nubian) *Gaetuli (Nubian) *Sardes (Persian) *Parthava (Persian) *Sagartia (Persian) *Aria (Persian) *Drangiana (Persian) *Persia (Persian) *Media (Persian) *Colchis (Assyrian) *Ardhan (Assyrian) *Kartli (Assyrian) *'Nabatea' (Bedouin) *Qidri (Bedouin) *Ma In (Bedouin) *Gerrhea (Bedouin) *Himyar (Bedouin) *Saba (Bedouin) *Maskat (Bedouin) *'Scythia' (Skythian) *Roxolani (Skythian) *Eastern Cimmeria (Skythian) *Western Cimmeria (Skythian) *Siraces (Skythian) *Catiaroi (Skythian) *Aorsoi (Skythian) *Massagetae (Skythian) *Thyssagetae (Skythian) *Arachosia (Western Indian) *Dahae (Skythian) *Khorasmii (Skythian) *Trapezos (Hittite) *Cappadocia (Hittite) *Bithynia (Hittite) *Pergamon (Hittite) *Cyprus (Tribal) *Knossos (Dorian Greek) *Tylis (Thracian) *Triballi (Thracian) *Biephi (Dacian) *Scordisci (Dacian) *Eravisci (Dacian) *Breuci (Dacian) *Delmetae (Dacian) *Daorsi (Illyrian) *Bastarnae (Dacian) *Rhodos (Dorian Greek) Grand Campaign - The Unification of Italy *'Romans' (Roman) *'Etruria' (Italic) *Samnite (Italic) *Veneti (Italic) *Liguria (Italic) *Insubres (Italic) *Senones (Italic) *Umbians (Italic) *Picentines (Italic) *Campanians (Italic) *Lucanians (Italic) *Frentanians (Italic) *Aervians (Italic) *Sabines (Italic) *Iapygians (Italic) *Volscians (Italic) *North Oscans (Italic) *Calabirans (Italic) *Bruttians (Italic) *'Syracuse' (Dorian Greek) Grand Campaign - Hannibal at the Gates *'Rome' (Roman) *'Carthage' (Carthaginian) *Etruria (Italic) *Boii (Germanic) *Veneti (Italic) *Liguria (Italic) *Insubres (Italic) *Allobroges (Gallic) *Massilia (Gallic) *Volcae (Gallic) *Tarbelli (Hiberian) *Vascones (Hiberian) *'Arevaci' (Hiberian) *'Lusitani' (Hiberian) *Vaccaei (Hiberian) *Astures (Hiberian) *Galleaci (Hiberian) *Cantabri (Hiberian) *Illergetae (Hiberian) *Emporion (Hiberian) *Cessetani (Hiberian) *Illercavones (Hiberian) *Vettones (Hiberian) *Carpetani (Hiberian) *Oretani (Hiberian) *Turdetani (Hiberian) *Gaetuli (Nubian) *Mauri (Nubian) *Masaesyli (Nubian) *Massyli (Nubian) *Libya / Libu (Nubian) *Garamantia (Nubian) *'Syracuse' (Dorian Greek) Grand Campaign - Caesar in Gaul Grand Campaign - Britannian Pacification Grand Campaign - The Conquest of Hispania Grand Campaign - The Legions in Germany Grand Campaign - The Elysian Fields Heroes *Octavian Augustus (Roman) *Julius Caesar (Roman) *Pompey (Roman) *Hannibal Barca (Carthaginian) *Hamilcar Barca (Carthaginian) *Hasdrubal Barca (Carthaginian) *Maarbaal (Carthaginian) *Hasdrubal the Boetharch (Carthaginian) *Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus (Roman) *Scipio Aemilianus (Roman) *Tarquinius Superbius the Proud (Roman) *Publius Quintilius Varus (Roman) *Mark Anthony (Roman) *Vercingetoryx (Gallic) *Boudica (Britannian) *Arminium (Germanic) *Viriatus (Hiberian) *Cleopatra VII (Egyptian) *Ptolemy IV (Egyptian) *Spartacus (Thracian) *Mithridates VI (Hittite) Historical battles Category:Ancient Rome Category:PC Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Category:Empire Entertainment Category:Rise and glory of ancient empires Category:Real time strategy Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:RTS Category:Total War